When Tim met Calliegh
by csimiamifreako
Summary: The Title explains it all. Tim and Callieghs first meeting. Takes place before Cross Jurisdictions. SC fans will see Talliegh, others will not. Please R&R anyway.


**Title: When Tim met Calliegh**

**Author: csimiamifreako (me)**

**Summary: A short little fic. About when Speed met Calliegh. Placed before Cross Jurisdictions**

**Pairings: None really, just when the two met, so you can think of it as a Talliegh if you want**

**Characters: Calliegh Duquense, Horatio Caine, Tim Speedle**

**Rating: uh, K??? It's not a bad story!**

**A/N: I just got this idea last night, so I wrote it! Its not as good as all the others that so many have written but please let me know what you think! Hope you like it.**

Speed. His name was spoken numerous times a day by his boss, friends, and co-workers. He was used to hearing his own name. So why should he have thought the next name his boss said it, something bad would follow. He shouldn't have, should he?

Speed sighed as he glanced down at his watch. Two hours. Thats how long he had been at the airport. And for what? To pick up a complete and utter stranger. He sighed again thinking back to how he had ended up here.

"_Speed" He was walking through the halls on his way to the trace lab, when someone called his name. He turned to find his boss headed in his direction. "Yeah H, whats up?" "You do know what today is, don't you?" Horatio asked. "Friday?" Tim offered. "The date?" Horatio asked. "Not off the top of my head, why?"_

"_Todays the day we get the new ballistics expert from New Orleans." Horatio reminded him. "Great." Tim said. "I'll say hi when I have ballistics that need processed." Speed turned to leave, but stopped when Horatio spoke again. "Theres a scene on the causeway." _

_Speed turned to look at him. "I need you to go to the airport and-" "No." Speed cut in. "No way. I have tons of trace to process and I have plans tonight. If I have to go pick up some guy-" "Girl" It was Horatio's turn to interrupt. "What?" Tim asked. "The ballistics expert, she's a girl." "Fine then, if I have to go pick up some girl at the airport, I'll have to stay late tonight to finish processing, then my plans are ruined." "You'll be on the clock." Horatio said._

"_Why can't Delko do it?" Speed asked. "Because, I don't want him hitting on her her first five seconds in Miami, and having a date five minutes later." Horatio said. "And you don't think I can do that?" Speed asked. Horatio smiled. "I don't think you will." Speed sighed in defeat. Horatio quickly gave him the keys to a department hummer, and her flight details. "You shouldn't be there more than half an hour." Horatio promised as he left for his scene on the causeway. Speed climbed in the hummer and head to Miami International Airport._

And thats how he ended up at the airport two and a half hours later, waiting for the delayed flight of a woman he had never met before. 'Great.' Tim thought. 'She plays with guns for a living, what if she blames me for her flight delay and shoots me?' Tm reached for his cell phone to call Horatio, when a voice came over the PA system. "Flight 328 from New Orleans has now arrived." Tim quickly pushed all thoughts from his mind as he replaced his cell phone to his belt clip and made his way to the gate.

A few minutes later, passengers began exiting the plane and Speed quickly began searching the crowd for a female ballistics expert.

'Old lady, definantly not her. Little girl, probably six, thats not her either, huh, that would be interesting though.' Speed chuckled at the thought, then continued searching. 'Blonde, mid-twenties. Probably not her, she cute though.' Speed watched as the blonde walked past him, then again, returned to his searching. 'Brunette, mid-thirties, dressed in a buisness suit, yeah, thats probably her.' Speed headed in her direction, but stopped when he saw her run into the awaiting arms of her husband.

Speed sighed as he watched as all the other female passengers were greeted by family and friends. Tim reached for his phone to call Horatio and tell him she wasn't on the flight, when he was approached from the same blonde from before. "Hi." She said giving him a warm smile, and Speed couldn't help but notice the way her green shirt brought out her emerald eyes, and her fitting black pants hugged her curves perfectly. "You wouldn't happen to be Horatio Caine, would you?" She asked hopefully.

Speed shook his head and watched as her smile faded. "Oh, well, then I'm sorry for bothering you." She apologized and began walking away. "I work for him, though." Speed said loudly enough for her to hear. He watched as she turned around and headed back to him, smile fully in place again. "Tim Speedle." Speed said, offering his hand. "Calliegh Duquense." She said in a strong southern accent, and shook his hand. "Duquense?" He said giving her a questioning look. "Speedle?" She asked, using the same tone. "Good point." Speed said as they headed to baggage claim.

"So, uh, New Orleans, huh?" Speed asked. "Yeah." Calliegh replied with a smile. "You, uh, ever do Mardi Gras?" Speed asked curiously. "So it's true." Calliegh asked, as she stepped over a toddler lying in the middle of the floor. "Whats true?" Speed asked, doing the same. "New Yorkers really are known for their bold moves, or in this case, bold questions." She said, southern accent thick as honey. "How'd you know I was from New York?" Speed asked. "Horatio talked to me on the phone, told me a little about his team." Calliegh said, giving him yet another smile.

"Really?" Speed asked as they reached the converer belt that held all the bags and suitcases. "What all did he saw about me?" "Oh." Calliegh said giving him a teasing smile before she began looking for her bag. "Just that you were a handsome trace expert from New York with a stubburn attitude and lots of sarcastic comments, course I added the handsome part after I met you." Calliegh said, still looking for her bag. ""Anything else?" Speed asked, blushing from her previous comment. "Just that I might give you a run for your money." Calliegh said.

Tim saw a large duffel bag with Calliegh's name on the tag, and went to pick it up, but Calliegh stepped in front of him and easily swung the large bag over her shoulder. 'Oh yes you will.' Tim thought to himself as he watched the new ballistics expert head for the exit, long blonde hair swaying with every step her petite body took. "Coming Yankee?" She asked with a wink and a teasing smile. Speed chuckled, then hurried to follow her out. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't be so bad after all

**THE END**


End file.
